Conventionally, various bus bar attaching structures of an electric junction box are provided so as to attach a bus bar made of an electrical conduction metal plate in the electric junction box mounted on a vehicle and so on.
For example, in the Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 8, a box main boy (junction box main body) 62, which is made of insulating resin, of a fuse box (electric junction box) 61 includes a bus bar receiving portion 63 and a terminal receiving portion 64 arranged parallel to the bus bar receiving portion 63. The bus bar receiving portion 63 has an outer wall 63a, a inner wall 63b, and a backlash preventing portion 63c projecting toward an inner surface of the outer wall 63a and an inner surface of the inner wall 63b. A horizontally long bus bar 65 is inserted into the bus bar receiving portion 63 from top down, and a terminal with an electric wire not shown is inserted into the terminal receiving portion 64. As a result, each terminal of the fuse is connected to a terminal portion of the bus bar 65 and the terminal with the electric wire from bottom.
However, in the bus bar attaching structure of the electric junction box 61 disclosed in the Patent Document 1, an end portion 65a of the bus bar 65 in the width direction is positioned at the same level as an end portion of the box main body 62. For this reason, there is a possibility that the electric wires guided from the terminal receiving portion 64 and guided into the box main body 62 make contact with the end portion 65a, and thereby the electric wires are damaged.
The above problem tends to occur in a condition when a space between the outer wall 63a and the inner wall 63b is large before or after arranging the bus bar receiving portion 62. For example, when the terminal with the electric wire is fastened and connected to the bus bar 65 by a bolt or nut, the problem tend to take place because a space as a receiving space of the nut between the bus bar 65 and the walls 63a or 63b have to be provided.
Furthermore, in a case that the bus bar 65 is inserted into the bus bar receiving portion 63, when a worker presses the end portion 65a of the bus bar 65 by a hand thereof, the worker require a good push against sliding friction resistance between the bus bar 65 and an inner surface of the bus bar receiving portion 63 so as to fix the bus bar 65 in a locking arm of the bus bar receiving portion 63. As a result, workability for inserting the bus bar 65 is bad.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bus bar edge structure of an electric junction box enabling to prevent contact an edge of the bus bar with the electric wire in the electric junction box and thereby a damage of an electric wire. Specifically, the bus bar of the present invention which can solve the above problem when a space between the bus bar and a wall portion opposite to the bus bar is wide, and improve assembly work for attaching the bus bar in the electric junction box is provided.    [Patent Document 1] Japan Published Application No. H07-320627